Yami Dark
Yami is a character created by Evnyofdeath. He is the main character of the fanfic Darkness and Light. He comes from an unknown world (later renamed Greed in the Realm In-Between), Blaid reveals that Yami's true "homeworld" is called the "Event Horizon", an existance outside of time that is shared between Father and Son in the form of a Dream World. Physical Appearance Yami has dark red hair that extends to his shoulders, as it is always messy, and Hikari has jokingly asked on more than one occasion if he even owns a comb. His eyes are a dark sapphire blue. He wears a somewhat formal outfit, with a light gray button up shirt with a dark gray jacket over it, and dark gray slacks. In addition, he wears a chain necklace with a crescent-moon shaped charm that has a dark purple stone in the center, later it is revealed it is the dormant Evomere Relic. Personality Yami has a somewhat quite personality, however he is very optimistic and kind. He has shown he enjoys taunting others to a point through a flashback. He is sometimes at odds with the ever-cheerful and shy Hikari and spontaneous Tamashii. He is noted as getting nervous around people he doesn't know. Black Blood Yami has a special substance within himself known as "Black Blood". Its full effects are unknown, however it acts as a catalyst for Darkness. See: Black Blood Realtions with Other Characters Hikari Yami and Hikari are childhood friends. It is hinted that they have feelings for each other, however neither has the courage to admit it. Tamashii Yami and Tamashii are close friends. It is hinted that Tamashii has feelings for Yami, however it is clear Yami only considers her a friend. Blaid Dark Yami and Blaid own a son/father relationship and constantly cross paths in the "Event Horizon", at first glance Blaid seems to be obsessed with the destruction of the Realm of Light and Yami's intention is to stop him, Blaid later reveals however that there was a valid reason for what he had originally attempted to do. Ulmia Dark Yami thus far has been unmentioned when it comes to the new Ulmia, she seems to have the proud personality of the Empress while still retaining her kindness, making a rather interesting combination. Kurai Dark Yami has a strained relationship with his younger brother. He knows that Kurai has the potential to be kind however he also knows the boy is more likely to stab you in the back than extend a hand. Yami tries to stay on good relations with his brother despite this however. History Youth Childhood As a child Yami lived with his mother, Ulmia, constantly waiting for the day his father would return home. At Yami's fifth Birthday, his father or a man he believed to be his father returned from (as Blaid put it) "far away" where he worked in "politics" to explain simply to the underage Prince of Darkness, expecting that Yami was his son caused Blaid to give him the dormant Evomere Relic as a birthday gift. Sadly for Yami however was that Blaid left shortly afterwards and Ulmia used her relic's control over Yami's Darkness to "purge" Yami's Memory of Blaid. Meeting Hikari At the age of nine Yami met a young girl his age named Hikari, and the two became fast friends. However they didn't truely bond until a year later when his mother "died" and he went into a depression. Hikari was able to pull him out of it, and ever since then has acted as an emotional crutch for him. Meeting Tamashii At the age of 15 Yami met and befriended the new girl at his school, Tamashii. She became fast friends with Hikari as well. Over the next few months Yami, Hikari, and Tamashii spent all their free time together. Darkness and Light Fall into Darkness After spending the afternoon with Hikari and Tamashii, Yami encountered a strange cloaked man on the beach, and was so unnerved by his presence he left. Finding Hikari exhausted while she was trying to follow him and Tamashii, Yami carried her back to her house. When he arrived there he saw a confused Tamashii who proceeded to tell him she had been on the beach waiting for him, however somehow she had appeared in front of Hikari's house. Almost immediatly after this Yami and Tamashii noticed a large shadow cover the sky, which was quickly followed by several shadow like creatures. Hikari woke in Yami's arms, and was confused momentarially, however this quickly passed when Hikari gained a key shaped sword which seemed to repel the creatures. While Hikari remained and fought, Yami took an uncharacteristically panicked Tamashii to safety. Unfortunately, when they stopped to rest Tamashii fell into a dark portal and disappeared. Panicking himself Yami found himself in the presence of a woman who called herself the Empress of Darkness. The woman offered to aid him in finding his lost friends, all he would have to do was swear his loyalty to her. After a moment of hesitation, Yami accepted and took her hand - only to feel an overwhelming power surge through him. Panicking again he pulled his hand away and ran to the beach. Looking at his reflection in the water he saw his eyes turn a dark yellow and when the Empress appeared again he attacked her out of anger after she told him he had fallen into Darkness. However before he could connect his attack a man named Sephiroth intercepted. After the Empress once again told him that she could use the Darkness to find his friends, he finally accepted her offer and followed her through a Corridor of Darkness. Abilities Darkness Yami has the ability to control the Darkness, and those who dwell in it (Heartless, Lesser Nobodies, Lesser Unversed) however this power is based on his mental and emotional state, thus if he is feeling any negative emotions this ability weakens. Basic Weaknesses Yami does not like fighting, so even if it is a situation where he could easily win, he will usually hold back. Later however, it seems Blaid attempts to stamp out that weakness as best as he can, effectivly turning Yami into a killing machine. Trivia *Yami's original design was never meant for the Kingdom Hearts Universe, however when the author noticed the paralles between Yami and those who weilded the Darkness in the Kingdom Hearts series he was remodeled. *Yami's name means Darkness in Japanese. Making him the titular "Darkness" of the fanfic, Darkness and Light. *Yami's pendant is based off of the piece of Sinclare Drew has in the manga ''Rave Master ''by Hiro Mashima *It is ironic that his full name is Yami Dark, because as stated, Yami is Japanese for Darkness. This makes his full name Darkness Dark. *It should be noted that the trio: Yami, Hikari, and Tamashii are the only Original Characters created by Evnyofdeath who weild weapons in all of their battles. Yami and Hikari weild Keyblades while Tamashii weilds a Scythe. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Anti-Hero